Live Catch
by sez101
Summary: Bomber never got there in time
1. Chapter 1

Kate felt bad for Bomber, she remembered what it was like being that young. A female sailor surrounded by men. It was easy to make mistakes, lose ones temper especially when dealing with men like that. Recently Kate had been impressed at the young girl's dedication she had been trying really hard. It had been ages since she'd lost her temper like that and she had no doubt the guy had been trying to cop a feel, but Bombers actions had put RO in danger and made the Australian Navy look incompetent. The fact that even when the man had backed away she had continued to spray and not asked for help wasn't good enough.

Even when Kate had explained it the feisty girl hadn't seen where she had gone wrong and had instead been rude. Kate despaired if she had just owned up to her mistake and learnt from it they could have moved on. She didn't want to stop the feistiness she admired that and thought the Navy needed a bit of that she just wanted it controlled with less attitude especially directed at her. She wasn't trying to be the bad guy she was just trying to get Bomber too see what they could all see, she was a really good sailor if only she could control her temper.

To say she was surprised when Bomber volunteered to stay on the FFV was an understatement but secretly she was pleased to see 2dads mentoring her. This was an unlikely partnership but seemed to benefit both parties. Bomber got sound advice from an experienced sailor and 2dads seemed to mature a little bit being a mentor. If this went well she could easily recommend Bomber for the promotion and possibly write a statement to the mentoring ability of 2dads as well. It would be nice for him to have something positive in his file for a change, to do that she'd have to be on the ship. A nice easy sail home just what the doctor ordered.

She sat on the back of the boat counting the ration packs before doing a quick tour. The fishermen seemed calm and wary, Kate ignored them they seemed timid enough for now. She avoided the wheelhouse for a good hour, Bomber was in charge and Kate knew that if she hung around too much the young girl would get nervous. Getting bored she decided to check on them see if the Hamersley had been in touch.

Entering she got a face full of water, initially pissed it took moments for the burning to start. Her eyes felt as if they were about to explode, she felt dizzy even lying on the deck didn't help the whole of the deck just spinning and she couldn't breathe. It was becoming harder and harder to get air, her whole face burned and her chest hurt.

Above she could vaguely see a blur shouting at her, Bomber yelling. She tried to tell her she couldn't breathe. But just couldn't get enough puff to do so. Her chest felt as if it was going to explode it didn't matter how hard she tried to suck in the air it just wasn't coming. She felt dizzy she was going to die the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bomber was panicking, she had killed the X? She was a murderer, the X had trusted her, given her a chance to prove herself and she had betrayed her in the worst possible way. It was just water, though wasn't it? Just a joke, if the X was playing a practical joke she was the master, but something told her the X wasn't in a joking mood.

She went through her first aid training, just like the course had told her.

Airway, it was wheezing her throat swelling likely to close. She needed more help however for now it was clear. Releasing some of the tight clothes around her neck might help

Breathing. Fast and laboured, ideally she needed oxygen and a nebuliser but with none of them handy lying on her side would have to do.

Pulse, fast but strong, her colour was good no signs of synopsis.

Disability, pain, she clearly had lots, Glasgow coma score, falling now 14 as she was only awaking when they shouted.

This took seconds; Bomber knew firstly she needed to the Hamersley back with Swain. She radioed them trying to get as much advice as she could before being cut off. As the crew took over Bomber despaired, she hadn't got that last number through. They wouldn't be able to find them and the X was dying. She needed water to wash out the X's eyes. Poison should be washed off her face otherwise it would continue to burn. She begged the men for some but to no avail as they were roughly taken below deck and locked up.

2 dads tried to reassure Bomber as the X lay unconscious, her breathing still laboured but it wasn't as wheezy, Bomber wasn't sure that wasn't a good thing maybe she was fighting it getting better, or maybe she was just losing the fight.

The door to where they were being held opened. 3 men barged in 1 took her and 2dads out his gun leaving no argument. While the other 2 scooped the X up, worryingly she didn't even stir, even as the cold wind nipped around them. The captain of the other ship stopped them, looking her over. Bomber and 2dads struggled fearing the worst as he held a bottle under her nose before signalling for them to continue.

They threw Kate in the room first, she was now barely conscious. Bomber and 2dads gently lay her down on the sacks stacked in the corner making it a bed. She almost instantly she began to stir.

Bomber was happier this was a good sign. Kate began giggling, confused Bomber looked a 2dads, who explained it was a party drug. Bomber groaned. The X had not only been poisoned but now given drugs and was high. The only good thing was the X was more awake even if she was on a party high.

Kate POV

Something smelt funny, she gasped opening her eyes the world was still fuzzy and she could hear Bomber and 2 dads shouting loudly before being roughly lifted and dragged. Still breathing was easier and the burning wasn't as bad. So maybe it was a good thing. It was all funny really Kate thought, laughing and not being able to stop.

Her head hurt really bad she realised as she lay on the bed vaguely aware of what was going on. The door opened and she tried to sit up but her body refused to co-operate instead she focused her effort on opening her eyes.

"Her" the man said pointing at the barely conscious Kate. She felt herself being lifted up, heard Bomber and 2dads fighting him but couldn't do anything but weakly bat at them and beg them not to.

They lay her down on a smelly dirty bed. She fought the sleepiness with everything she had, the fear releasing adrenaline which helped.

The bed dipped as someone sat next to her. The momentary hope it was Bomber or 2dads faded as her top was roughly shoved upwards and her breasts roughly grabbed and fingered. Kate tried to hit out using the last of her energy. Easily he subdued her seemingly enjoying the fight as he tried to provoke her more, his rough grasp surely leaving bruises on her delicate wrists. He bent down, his face next to hers. He smelt bad, like rotting fish mixed with bad BO. Kate felt sick as he whispered in her ear.

"You struggle and I hurt you, ok?" she was too weak to do anything else but lie still. The small fight she had put up had exhausted her. Down the corridor she heard shouting, the man didn't pause undoing her trousers pulling them down to her ankles followed by her pants. Kate closed her eyes willing herself to be anywhere but the boat. It didn't work.

When he finished he opened the door another man coming in and having a go, after him was one more before they left her alone bleeding and bruised. She managed to wipe between her bruised legs groaning as it hurt her bleeding raw skin. Then she pulled up her pants and trousers wincing as the cotton brushed against her sensitive skin. With the last of her strength she pulled down her bra and t-shirt hoping the darkness of the material would cover the blood stains from the bite marks. With that down and looking more presentable her strength deserted her and she passed out on the bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile Bomber and 2dads hammered desperately on the door to get it to open. The men who had carried Kate out had left no doubt as to their intentions and there was no way in hell they were letting that happen without a fight. 2dads even was tried to break the wood holding the door closed but to no avail. Hearing footsteps they positioned themselves either side of the door. 2dads took them on single handily allowing Bomber to run. She carefully made her way down the corridor listening for anyone coming or anyone being attacked.

Hearing footsteps she ducked into a room waiting until they had cleared before continuing she hadn't got far when 2 men grabbed her. She shouted and screamed struggling as much as she could but to no avail as she was forced back into the dark smelly little room. Her mission a failure.

2dads lay on the floor badly beaten. Bomber could have cried, again she had made a decision that had hurt a member of the team. She checked him over he had at least one broken rib. If he moved too much it could puncture a lung and the X was still MIA. She needed to get out, get the Hamersley here if only she could pry the door open.

Spotting a thin piece of wood Bomber grinned she had a way out. She used the wood managing to knock the door open. Ordering 2dads to try to find the X, Bomber began making her way above deck as gunfire erupted above. Ducking and hiding in various rooms the X not in any of them she managed to radio the Hamersley.

"How is the X?" the CO asked. Bomber hesitated, what could she tell them? She hadn't seen the X in over 15minutes. That the man that had tried to assault her now previously had a barely unconscious woman at his disposal, one who was likely still as high as a kite and to top it off she would be telling it to the man who if regulations weren't in the way would be with this woman romantically.

"She was getting better" She settled on not lying but omitting the truth, as gunfire erupted near her. Bomber ducked hiding again. She could only hope the Hamersley was nearby and arrived soon.

2dads had made his way gingerly along the corridor checking every room desperately clutching his ribs. He took cover in a room as gunfire echoed around the ship, as it neared he left the entrance inspecting his hidey hole finding lots of live fish. For a moment his fasciation took over distracting him. A man entered using his distraction to squirt him in the face. 2dads screamed as his face felt like it was burning. He couldn't breathe, desperately he grabbed as his throat. It hurt so much, he was dying and Bomber didn't know how he felt about her was all he could think as the world faded.

Gunfire awoke her. She opened her eyes the instant stiffness and bruising on her body revealing it hadn't been a drugged nightmare. The memories were hazy but terrifying. She knew what she had to do, get a message to the Hamersley let them know where they were. If she wanted to get out of this hell hole she needed to organise a rescue party then find Bomber and 2dads.

The only good news was her head felt clearer and her breathing felt better.

She needed to go up on deck, the radio house was normally found there Kate decided and the smell of BO and rotting fish surrounding her reminding her of the horror. Slowly she stood using the bulkhead to balance. As she walked the whole ship spun and tilted but she continued getting fresh air and help her only thoughts.

The light was bright and momentarily dazed her as she reached deck. She could hear shouting all around but couldn't make sense of it. Why were people angry with her? Where they going to take her back down? Taking deep breaths she tried to make sense of the words. They called her X it was the Hamersley. Dutchy was there and Swain. The rapist was lying on the floor a bullet through his head she felt nothing numb all over. Then someone was there, shouting even closer, they touched her she shrugged them off not ready for that yet. Instead making her way to the back of the boat away from his body and the memories it brought with it.

Kate said on the deck, bodies scattered around she noted most of the men she hadn't seen before but she recognised the face of another face that had attacked her now lay vacant and blood stained. She felt so dirty and unclean. If she had fought harder or not been as weak it wouldn't have happened.

She knew she was panicking, Kate was just glad everyone was down below securing the deck and nobody saw her failure. The world was spinning she felt so dizzy was this normal? What the hell had been in that water? She wondered passing out again.

She woke again with the face of her last rapist standing above her a knife in his hand. Panicking she kicked him hard in the stomach. As he doubled up in pain she disarmed him the knife falling to the side of the boat. Unarmed but knowing he still had the upper hand the man charged knocking them into the wooden deck railing. Kate grunted his weight pressing on her already sore chest. She managed to stand on his foot driving her elbow into his face. He fell back his hand finding the knife. Armed he ran at her. Kate used the motion to bend his arm so he stabbed himself but the force of him running at her broke the banister sending them both careering into the water.

Kate hit the water with a splash. Nobody was on deck the Hamersley was on the other side of the boat. The cold water had woken her up somewhat. Her life jacket lay somewhere on the first fishing vessel the only good thing was the man she had stabbed was lying face up in the water and lay between her and the boat. Not confident he was actually dead and not just pretending Kate avoiding that area just in case it was a ruse. Meaning swimming back to the boat was impossible instead she just focused her energy on staying afloat.


	4. Chapter 4

Down below decks, 2dads had been given the cure taken from the dead Captains pocket. Bomber and Swain were checking him over. Dutchy stood watching the scene.

"Bomber Swain get him above deck, with the X. RO with me we'll secure the rest of the ship" Dutchy ordered. Everyone obeyed, Swain and Bomber struggled slightly with 2dads weight but managing. On deck they lay him on one of the benches. Bomber looked round

"Where is the X?" she asked panic in her voice as she stood up searching the deck, Swain joined her, pointing,

"We last saw her over there" Bomber ran to where he pointed.

"Nothing" she said disappointed as Swain radioed the crew to be on the lookout for the X.

As Bomber rounded the back of the boat she caught site of the blood on the deck and the smashed wood.

"Swain" she called her voice panicked as she ran to that side of the boat. On first look she could see the man lying in the water.

"MAN OVERBOARD" she yelled putting her hand on him like she was taught. Swain was behind her taking off his shoes he dived in.

Bomber radioed the other crew telling them to get topside. Swain easily retrieved the man pulling him to the back of the boat. Dutchy and Bomber pulling him onto the boat.

"He is dead" Swain told them noting the fresh stab wound to his abdomen. They all took positions around the boat.

"There" RO yelled "It's the X"

This time before any could act Bomber had jumped in and was swimming towards her. Reaching the X she found her floating but only just and barely conscious.

"It's ok X I got you" Bomber soothed doing what the training told them putting on hand on her chin holding her head above water and swimming towards the boat.

Nearing the boat Kate came back around slightly helping Bomber out although she was still struggling.

Reaching the boat Swain and Dutchy hauled X in then Bomber. After quickly checking the X out Swain declared her ok. She was breathing had a pulse and was batting him away all good signs.

"Well done guys" Dutchy said. "I radioed the Hamersley a RHIB is on its way. Bomber, X 2dads and Swain on the first run, everyone else on the second RHIB, Charge prepare the tow" Dutchy ordered.

Lying her next to 2dads Swain checked her over, as the RHIB arrived. Carefully Dutchy and Charge carried 2dads over before Swain helped the X in Bomber following.

The trip to the Hamersley was short. 2dads went up first being taken straight to the ward room, the X next following him Swain and Bomber right behind.

"Swain I'm fine" Kate told him, knowing any investigation would reveal more than she could face right now.

"Lie down Mam, I need to check you over, Bomber oxygen on both of them, do a standard set of obs on 2dads" he ordered knowing that he could trust her.

He began by attaching the blood pressure cuff removing her jacket. There were bruises around her wrist and up her arm. He didn't comment only making a mental note after all by all accounts she had been out of it for most the day and dragged from boat to boat and out the water.

Checking on 2dads he touched his shirt accidently realising it was still wet.

"Bomber you said you squirted the X with the water" he checked

"Yeah it was an accident" she repeated sounding worried,

"And 2dads got squirted too"

"I think so"

"It's ok we need to get this top off him, the cyanide it's still poisoning them" he realised,

"I'm ok feeling better the sea water must have washed it off" the X said, "Let me go get showered I'll change and warm up" she promised as 2dads began giggling much to Bombers amusement that was until he began feeling a little frisky.

"Swain" she called struggling to contain him.

"Look you have your hands full I'll be fine" Kate reassured

"Ok I want to check you out again after" he ordered, Kate nodded agreeing to anything just glad to be escaping to have a shower. She knew she'd have to report it, she knew she needed tests and counselling but right now what she needed most was a shower.

Mike approached the ward room, seeing Swain coping as 2dads was sleeping now on the bed, he grabbed Bomber he had to know what happened

"We were on the ship steering for home, I picked up a bottle I thought it was water I squirted it at 2dads but it hit the X in the face, she couldn't breathe. The crew used this as an opportunity and overpowered us." Bomber began as they reached his office

"We met with the mother ship they dragged us on. The old Captain had a cure he gave it the X, they locked us up and left us alone. That was until he came in" Bomber stopped she was getting upset and could tell her CO was.

"We tried to get to her Sir we did. They took the X out we shouted and pounded the door. 2 men came in 2dads pounced on them while I ran to find the X but they found me and dragged me back. 2dads was pretty beat up so I treated him before we tried again. We used a thin piece of wood passing it up and knocking the bigger piece of wood off. I went to find the X 2 dads wanted to come to but Sir he could barely walk. I told him to get the X while I got help. There was a power struggle on board, guns everywhere. The corridor was completely mad and I knew there was no way I'd get that way so I went on deck. The radio room was empty so I sent the message to the Hamersley then had to hide in the radio room while men with guns fired above me. Then there was a guy with a gun steering. I waited until he stepped out before running out trying to find a way of getting below deck. The back of the boat had men everywhere but before I could find another way they caught me Sir." Bomber explained

"He felt me up again and said I was his property now, before they dragged me below deck. That when the Hamersley arrived Sir. We found 2dads and got on deck but the X was missing. RO saw her and I dived in and got her"

"Did they… did they?" Mike paused unable to say the words

"I don't know Sir, they didn't rape me. I know they wanted to but then the gunfight started" Bomber told him

"And the X?" Mike asked dreading the answer

"They certainly had the time Sir" Bomber told him feeling like a failure

"Whatever happened it wasn't your fault. Yes you squirted the water but it's just as likely one of you would have drank it instead causing death within hours. You stayed calm you got help. These things happen, Bomber you should be proud how you conducted yourself under pressure" Mike tried to reassure.

"Yes Sir" Bomber said feeling a little better but still not convinced it wasn't her fault.

Making her way to her quarters she dived in the shower feeling instantly better. She scrubbed her skin until it was red raw she had to be clean. Carefully she cleaned and dressed the bite marks on her breasts feeling sick just looking at them. Next was the dry blood between her legs which she wiped away carefully, revealing the red bruised skin underneath. Climbing out she made it to her bed changing into fresh dry clothes before going to sleep.

It seemed like only seconds later when the door knocked. She sat up on the bed swinging her legs round

"Enter" she called guessing it would be Mike or Swain. It was Mike. Kate sighed she knew she would never be able to hide the truth from him.

"Hey Kate" he said, making it clear this was them, it was personal.

"Mike" she replied carefully. Anytime they could be interrupted,

"Kate I need your report" he asked hesitantly, he could see the look on her face she was scared, her hands were shaking slightly. He sat next to her on the bed taking her hand in his.

"We were on the boat Bomber was messing about squirted me in the face. She thought it was water. It wasn't, what was it?"

"Cyanide"

"Really crap, it was pain like I have never felt my whole face was burning and I couldn't breathe, the next thing I know I'm lying on a crappy bed with Bomber and 2dads talking. Then someone came in they dragged me out. I was trying to struggle but couldn't I felt so weak. They lay me on a bed." Kate stopped needing the break. She took a deep breath hiding tears. Mike squeezed her hands

"I tried to fight I really did." Deciding she didn't need to go into details or couldn't the memories fuzzy but what she did remember terrified her "he raped me, then his 2 buddies had a go, then they just left me there. I managed to get dressed, and get topside I needed to get air. I think I passed out along the way then Dutchy and Swain where there. I sat on the back and he was there. He came at m with a knife we fought both going overboard. I wanted to swim back but he was in the way. It was cold and I felt so tired"

Kate finished shaking. Mike just hugged her tightly.

"And I know I should have told Swain but I just needed a shower." Kate began sobbing.

"It's ok" Mike soothed. "Do you want me with you when you tell him?" he asked, Kate shook her head

"Do we have to tell him?" Kate questioned "Were only 7hours from base I'll get myself checked out there"

"Kate he is the medic and policeman on board it's his job" Mike reminded

"Ok I'll tell Swain nobody else on board needs to know" Kate said firmly, collecting herself "Especially Bomber she already blames herself"

Mike agreed, from what he had seen the young girl was guilt stricken.

"I'll get Swain now" he said, standing up Kate wiped her eyes trying to compose herself.

Mike left the room feeling angry and sick. He had always known it was a possibility but for it to happen on his watch was unacceptable.

Entering the ward room he could see the situation was stable. 2dads was sleeping Bomber was sitting next to him Swain was writing notes.

"Swain how is he?" Mike asked

"He will be fine just needs to sleep it off" Swain told him.

"Good, I need a word outside, Bomber you can manage?" he questioned the young girl nodded.

They stepped outside the ward room the corridor was empty

"Boss?" Swain asked, Mike looked at him his expression conveying the seriousness of the situation.

"The X was attacked on the boat" Mike told letting Swain fill in the gaps.

"As in…." Swain said wincing slightly, he knew what was coming and wasn't looking forwards to it.

"Yeah more than one guy" Mike told him.

"I'll need to have a look" he warned

"She is ready for that she has said she doesn't want anyone else on board to know."

"My lips are sealed" Swain swore "Although it will have to go into the official reports"

"We know." Mike said he patted Swain on the back. Mike left Swain grabbed his kit checking on the X. He knocked on the door waiting until her heard enter before going in.

"He told me" he said. Kate nodded hugging herself

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just needed to get clean"

"You should have X, valuable DNA evidence could have been destroyed" Swain said his police side coming over

"There won't be a trial, all of the 3 men are dead" Kate told him,

"Good" Swain replied instantly. He had seen police trials making the victim relive their experiences while someone accused them of lying was awful and he had no desire to see that happen to the X.

"I need to examine you Mam" he said this being the far most awkward scenario he had faced in his Navy life. "Would you like me to get Bird or Bomber to chaperone?" he asked

"No please I'll sign the waiver anything just I don't want anyone else to know" Kate begged.

"Ok X that won't be necessary."

Slowly step by step Swain talked Kate through the procedure. He could see she was badly bruised and had nasty bite marks which he dressed noting down the location of each one. Finally he finished.

"When we get to port I'm recommending counselling," he saw she was about to protest, "3 sessions are mandatory."

"I'm fine Swain, it's not the first time" Kate told him miles away. She was honestly trying to make it easier for him letting him know she had survived this invasion once she could do it again. Swain was horrified all he could think about was his beautiful wife and daughter and how he would kill the bastard who touched them. To know Kate had been through this invasion on 2 separate occasions was heart breaking.

"When?" he asked having to know he had so many questions spiralling through his mind. He knew she was fragile but the question just wouldn't quit.

"I was 14 years old, he was my mum's boyfriend" Kate explained trusting Swain. Previously she had told nobody but her mother, her counsellor and Mike. After a year of abuse she had plucked up the courage to tell her mum. Her mother had called her a slut, Kate had left home after that, choosing to live with a close friend instead. Luckily it had only been for 3 months before she left for the Naval School since she had never looked back.

"How could anyone do that?" he asked, Kate shrugged, time was a great healer and she had come to terms with it. She still had problems with relationships and trusting people in a personal situation with Mike really being the only one she had ever let get close. It had taken lots of time to work through it Mike really helping acting as a counsellor, friend and most importantly making her see it wasn't her fault.

"Thank you for telling me I swear it won't go any further I won't even tell Sally." Swain swore. Kate nodded appreciating it.

"I'll leave you to it," Swain said.

"Thank you Swain" Kate lay back on the bed going back to sleep she was asleep in seconds the nightmares following.

Waking up she changed again making a note to do laundry soon. Sitting in her room she decided to go back to work although she knew she could stay in the cabin she needed a distraction and to let the crew know she was ok. That despite being nearly drowned, attacked and raped she was fine and still the strong officer they remembered.

Her first stop was the ward room to check on 2dads, she was reassured that he was going to be ok. But noting Bomber wasn't there. Passing the mess that also sat empty. Then reported to the bridge, relieved that Mike let her without fuss, as she glanced over the map, as they were towing 2 ships it meant the top speed was considerably slower.

Going outside she finally spotted Bomber sitting glumly on the deck still beating herself up. Kate took a deep breath it was time to tell her she was recommending the promotion. Yes Bomber had messed up but still under pressure she had stepped up and Kate knew from experience even the best planned missions could go wrong and when it had counted and her life lay in the balance Bomber hadn't hesitated jumping in and saving her.

Telling the girl felt good she was so happy and reassured. Kate felt a small weight lift off her chest.

They docked and the crew was dismissed Mike drove Kate to the hospital where a full sexual health screen was done and blood tests. They would need more blood in 3 months and the first lot of test results would be back in a week.

They had been invited down to the pub but Kate refused the last thing she wanted to do was to be round rowdy men. Instead she went home alone running a scorching bath and soaking.

The next morning she went for a long run to clear her mind, before booking the counsellor. To save time she used the same as last time happy he was still around. Luckily he had a vacancy the same day and although he was private and she would gladly pay and it would also satisfy the Navy needs.

Getting home and showering again she dressed and prepared for the appointment. Packing the tissues was a must.

Then she just had time to do a quick clean of the house before it was time to go.

She drove the short distance the humidness now setting in with high temperatures making walking sticky and uncomfortable.

Arriving at the office in a quiet suburb Kate felt relaxed. Flowers scented the air, children played in the street. She opened the door to the waiting room. The walls were pale yellow with a variety of magazines that lay scattered over the table. She didn't have to wait long before the doctor came out with a patient, the patient left.

"Kate," he greeted walking over offering her a hand. She shook it. The man was aging his once brown hair now grey, his chiselled face wrinkling too much time in the sun weathering it.

"Hello again Thomas" she greeted as they made their way into his office. There she sat talking about the whole ordeal. He made notes as she told him about being drugged and the rape.

When she finished narrating it he rested his pen and notebook down on his knee and began talking about her feelings through it. Finally after what seemed ages and was in fact only 2 hours they finished and for the first time since it happened Kate felt hungry.

"Ok we should meet again, there is still some work to be done" Thomas noted although pleased at the progress she had already made.

"Can we do it tomorrow and the day after its just I can't go back on the ship until I've had 3 sessions" Kate asked really keen to get back to it.

"Ok 3o'clock both days" Thomas agreed knowing how important the Navy was to her. She had said it was her family and she needed them around her.

The next 2 days passed quickly Kat making strides in her therapy. It helped that at the time she had been out of it and her memories were hazy, it helped that she knew it wasn't her fault only the men who were now dead. She was still jumpy, still felt dirty and the thought of fish made her want to gag, touching was becoming better and she was only showering twice a day instead of the 5 times when she had first got back. She had nightmares and bad dreams but was coping. The Hamersley was sailing in 2days Kate was positive she would be ready.

She woke up going through her normal routine, this time as she exited her house to go on a jog Mike was there.

"Hey I thought I would pop in see how you were" he greeted.

"Getting there, I'm going on a run you want to join me?" she asked with a hint of challenge in her voice.

"I'll get my gym bag it's in the car" he replied. He quickly changed and they warmed up. Mike set the route and Kate the pace. Initially they started slow but soon sped up taking the sea route. They neared the harbour the early morning catch was being unloaded, the smell of fish sent Kate into a spin. She stopped running instead vomiting in a nearby hedge. Mike was right behind her.

"Sorry the smell it just reminded me" Kate explained. Mike rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok it's going to take time"

"I've done my sessions with the counsellor, he says I can go back on active duty" Kate told him defensively. If she went back on light duties the crew would suspect something.

"Come on a light jog home them I'll make you breakfast" Mike ordered lightly, Kate didn't reply instead jogging the way they had just come.

Arriving at Kates Mike made a full cooked breakfast like he had initially intended moderately surprised when Kate ate three quarters. He knew that when stressed she ate very little so her eating more was a good sign of her mental health.

"Ok X see you on the Hamersley" he said leaving, slightly surprised as she hugged him. He made a note to have a word with Swain and Dutchy to watch her closely on boarding's.

Right on time Kate boarded the Hamersley. The day before she had forced herself to go to the fish docks finding the most rotting fish she could. She still felt sick and had gone to another counselling session.

As the ship sailed she sat on the bridge ware of Mike and Swain studying her. Slightly thinner, slightly paler the bruises still fading if you knew where to look. However one thing was clear Kate McGregor was a survivor.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 10days exactly since the ill-fated boarding. Kate gave the order running to get geared up. This was it another FFV illegally fishing.

The RHIB left powering through the waves. Kate fought the fear as she ordered it to take them in. Dutchy jumped across first pulling his weapon. Kate ordered 2dads to get the wheelhouse. The man on the boat seemed harmless. Dutchy and Swain split up securing the deck.

"Bomber with me" she ordered going below deck showing she still trusted the young sailor. Clearing the rooms one by one they were both taken by surprise when a man came from nowhere grabbing Kate.

For a moment she panicked, being held down, the smell of rotting fish and bad BO overwhelmed her. Then her Navy training kicked in. A well placed elbow and Bomber's intervention soon had him on the floor.

"Cuff him take him up top" Kate ordered, Bomber obeyed. Having more space Kate took a few deep breaths trying to get the shaking in her hands under control. Feeling more confident she cleared the rest of the ship. Going topside she leant over the side of the boat sucking in the cool air the light breeze gave her.

Dutchy came up behind her

"X ship is secure" he reported noting her pale colour

"Good" he saw her visibly collect herself. "Get me the master of the vessel" she ordered. They brought the master forward confiscating the catch and towing them to port.

For a first boarding it hadn't been perfect but for Kate it had been a big step forwards.

3 months later all tests were announced clear, much to Kate's relief


End file.
